


The Stag & The Wolf

by darlingharlotv2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingharlotv2/pseuds/darlingharlotv2
Summary: Basically, the ending we truly deserve per my own thoughts on the ending of the TV show Game of Thrones but with more of the actual canon lore of A Song of Ice and Fire.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Trystane Martell/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Stag & The Wolf

Arya stood just out of sight of the Unsullied and Dothraki. Sandor had scurried off somewhere to nurse a cup of mead and his wounds. He had no interest in the dragon lady and Arya had no doubt it had to do with what dragons liked to do. Arya wanted to hear what she had to say. King’s Landing had surrendered – had rung the bells. Cersei had conceded. Arya squirmed slightly; she had wanted that kill so badly but Sandor called her back…called her back to Arya Stark and not No One. Arya looked up at Daenerys, wondering if there was anyone who could call her back. Jon seemed certain that they should bend the knee to her, that she was the rightful queen. Arya agreed with Sansa that there was no way they should do that. Arya had also just watched her burn innocents but Jon was up there, beside his queen. The Imp too. Daenerys was speaking a language Arya couldn’t understand but the tone seemed vengeful – aggressive. It reminded her of Old Nan’s stories about Aerys. The Dothraki were surely inspired by it and the Unsullied were stomping their poles. She felt the air shift and she slipped into the shadows, weary of who would be coming up from behind her. They were shuffling as if they were searching.

“Arya?” a voice hissed. She smiled but stayed hidden. They shuffled again, searching. “I swore-” Arya slipped out of the shadow beside Gendry, poking him softly. He stepped back, and then grinned. “What is she saying?” he asked, nodding up to Daenerys.

“I don’t know. Foreign language.”

Gendry shrugged, “Figured all little lords and ladies spoke it.” Arya shook her head, but smiled. Gendry reminded her of before. Before the Wedding, before Nan, Cat, No One. When she thought she would get back to Winterfell – to Robb and mother. She liked when he was near. Seeing him arrive in Winterfell felt like her story had come around and she could be Arya Stark again. Home, and safe, and warm. But with Gendry came Daenerys and there was no safe feeling with her, only fear. Sansa confided she felt the same. And Bran with his funny riddles made Arya feel like this wasn’t the end. They had survived the winter and ended the Others with her help but then it was the battle for King’s Landing. The Imp had interrupted her speech and Arya felt Gendry tense. Daenerys looked at him coldly, as if he were a speck of dust but then she turned her head to look at Jon and Arya’s breath caught. Had the Imp told her? She knew Sansa, in an last ditch effort to save Jon, had told the Imp about the real reason Rhaegar stole Lyanna. About the prophecy of the three-headed dragon. Had the Imp betrayed them? Daenerys was turning, she was walking back into the Red Keep. Arya started moving among the shadows, following. “Wait! Arya-” Gendry was hissing but Arya kept moving. Sansa would want Arya to protect Jon, right? He was still a part of their pack and the lone wolf dies. Jon needed Arya – there was no one else to help.

Arya kept walking, making sure to be as quiet as a mouse, sticking to the shadows. They had a lead on her but she felt sure that they would go to the map room or throne room as they were the only two places left standing. Knowing Daenerys, probably the throne room – to see the prize she had won by fire and blood. Arya slipped into familiar doorways – doorways she had visited in her dreams. They looked slightly different now, however, from the dragon fire and the fact that the Red Keep had collapsed in several places. This is the end she had wanted and dreamed about for Queen Cersei. Another queen would have to do. But this wasn’t revenge. It was defense.

There was only darkness until Arya reached the map room. The sky was grey – grey with ash. Ash from buildings or ash from people? Arya didn’t want to think about the innocents she hadn’t been able to save. As she neared the throne room, she could hear voices. Arya slowed her pace slightly, approaching quietly.

“The bells rang, Dany!”

“And they needed to fear me!”

“They needed mercy, your grace.”

“They needed to live!”

Arya tried to get closed to distinguish which voice was which. The door was blown off but a fallen column offered enough shadow to protect her.

“They needed to know who their new ruler is. To understand. I will not allow any treason,” Daenerys said. She seemed to speak calmly but her tone suggested passion, conviction. She truly believed in what she had done to the people of King’s Landing.

“They don’t care who their ruler is. They care about living!” the Imp shouted. Arya felt an icy breath down her spine listening to him. Arya could see Jon, frowning at the base of the throne. She craned her neck to try and see where Daenerys and the Imp were but could only see the skirts of Daenerys dress. She slid forward a little further, pushing her luck on staying hidden. Daenerys turned her back on the Imp.

“Careful Lannister, you’re sounding like your dear friend, the Spider.” Arya crouched down, hoping to see the Imp – even his feet. She needed to know their locations. This had to be done fast, before they could shout for help.

“Varys underestimated me and my devotion to living.”

“And here you stand, and he does not. And yet, you presume to tell me how to rule. They rang the bells but with no love for me. I had to show them what it means to have Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Queen of-” It happened so fast. Arya caught a glimpse of the Imp’s stunted legs moving forward and a sharp gasp. Daenerys seemed to shift backward and then collapsed in a heap. Arya watched Jon withdraw his sword and watched as the Imp somersaulted backwards.

“Her titles were far too long. The people would thank me. If they lived.” Jon went into a stance and the Imp chuckled. “You will thank me too, one day, Bastard Snow. Or is it Bastard Targaryen these days?”

“Slaying your ruler is in your blood but you don’t seem to be the smartest Lannister. You did it in front of witnesses.”

“I only see you. I like my odds.”

“Only seeing me does not mean we are alone.” The Imp shifted at this, considering. Arya touched the hilt of Needle, wondering if she should reveal herself when a large, dark, shadow overtook the throne room. As Jon’s face went into shadow, she saw a grin. Drogon landed quietly near where the outside wall used to be, folding his wings in, sniffing the air. The Imp took a step back, timidly. Arya put her hand on Needle, unsure of what was about to happen. Drogon seemed to be looking for Daenerys but was searching near the throne. Jon was watching the Imp but moving towards the opposite wall, away from the Imp. Arya held her breath, scared that Jon’s plan wouldn’t work out. 


End file.
